<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>helpful hand by razussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189032">helpful hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy'>razussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, bicurious charlotte, bisexual emma - Freeform, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>attraction is hard to understand, and charlotte needs help with it. emma doesn't mind being able to assist with her confusion.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>originally from wattpad ("bisexuality."); july 11th, 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>helpful hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>charlotte deserves better a'ight she needs some l o v e !!! expect a lot of oneshots or stories w charlotte being shipped with everyone but sam (and ted)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>charlotte didn't have many friends, the few she had consisted of pals from her office job, plus one that worked at a coffee shop. she doesn't mind, that just means there were less people to manage at her birthday party.</p>
<p>if she had to count on, it would seem as though her own husband was more of a friend than a spouse. sometimes the poor lady forgets sam is just "the husband", or "the man who lives with me but is never home". it has gone to the point where charlotte didn't worry so much anymore about him, even if she caught herself in a daze towards other men.</p>
<p>this is where the plot thickens: she catches herself admiring women, as well. charlotte doesn't know exactly why, she assumes it was jealousy and the want to look like them. turns out she just loves everything about them.<br/>yet it's confusing — she's straight! she married a man and, in her teenage years, had been fond of boys. why were things different recently?</p>
<p>she did give an attempt to look it up and found quite a bit of information on the attraction to the same sex. hell, charlotte never did anything with a woman other than quick hugs. well, she does feel warm inside afterwards and subconsciously wishes the hug lasted longer... that could explain a lot.</p>
<p>however, she didn't want to believe it until she tried. one problem: charlotte's married. sam couldn't and wouldn't approve of the curiosity, nor allow their relationship to be open like that.<br/>luckily, he wasn't home that specific night.<br/>and charlotte — the confused, cat loving, office lady — can discuss the situation to a person who is open to dating a man or woman: emma perkins.</p>
<p>"thanks for letting everyone crash here for the night, lottie, it's really nice of you." said emma, tone quiet and soft. she was helping her clean plastic cups and empty beer cans, along with discarded wrappers and trash.</p>
<p>"of course! i'm not going to let any of you drive home drunk, especially ted." charlotte shook her head slightly as she thought about him. she, herself, decided not to drink, and made sure everyone was okay just in case something happened.<br/>emma did drink two or so cans throughout the party but switched to water after some time. she has to work the next day, you know.</p>
<p>"there's enough rooms for two people, anyway. hopefully ted and bill aren't too pissed about sharing one."</p>
<p>"they are drunk, i'm pretty sure they were too out of it to think about sleeping in the same bed. besides, when they wake up, it'll be funny as the claims of "i'm not gay!" come up." emma let out a laugh after speaking, tying up a bag used to rid of the garbage.</p>
<p>charlotte only managed a 'hah' in response to the joke, starting to remember her identity crisis that started the previous month. she needed to talk to emma about this.</p>
<p>"hey, emma? do you think we can, uhm, talk?" she asked, awkwardly. she set the bin down once they finished picking up the mess.</p>
<p>the barista was chugging cola when she asked; "well, everyone else is knocked out and i can't exactly talk to myself, so why not?" she flashed a smile before dropping a can in the trash (charlotte put it in the recycling shortly after; emma snickers, causing her to flush in embarrassment).</p>
<p>"let's go to my room, then." she stuttered out, leading the way down a hall and up some stairs, passing through another hallway and into a bedroom.</p>
<p>it was fairly big but comfy for a couple to live in. the bed was pushed in the middle of a far wall, decorated with dark shades of blue and gray covers; the only two objects messing with the aesthetic was a squishy cat and bunny plush. there were small nightstands on each side of the bed, one with a lamp and the other had an alarm clock, though both had figurines of cats. it wasn't a surprise since charlotte owned three and practically only wears feline-based outfits.<br/>a desk was parallel to the bed with a neatly stacked pile of papers, and a laptop opened with an empty google tab. it, again, must have been charlotte's; she does get sick often and works from home.<br/>the piece of furniture to pull the entire room together must've been the thin, long bookcase consisting of books in many sizes and records here and there. emma didn't see a record player anywhere, though. she didn't need to observe what was behind the bathroom or closet door.</p>
<p>"who wouldn't want to come home to this every day?" asked emma, as she plopped down near the end of the bed. she guessed sam picked out the theme for their bed; she knew charlotte had more of a pastel vibe, which doesn't work well with sam's choice in design.</p>
<p>"i know, coming in here calms me down after a troubling day." charlotte stepped over and sat on the very edge, not wishing to make her uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"so lottie, what was it you needed to talk about? or are we simply passing the time with nonsense?" she asked while leaning back on the palms of her hands, putting her weight into it.<br/>something in the anxious lady told her to go with the second option emma suggested, a silence between them extending.</p>
<p>"char? are you having a stroke or something?"<br/>"no, no, i just don't know where to start. a lot is on my mind right now." charlotte laughed at her outrageous concern, immediately shifting a gaze to her lap.<br/>emma quietly waited for her to continue, now sat up due to this probably being serious.</p>
<p>she let out a sigh. "how did you come to terms with being bisexual?" she asked after trying to word her sentence. this question, of course, caught emma off guard.</p>
<p>"woah there, i expected you to say something like sam was abusing you or shit like that. well, let's see," emma moved her focus to the ceiling. "i think i had just turned eighteen and was working at some store, and would think about how everyone that walked in was hot. guys, gals, damn! anyone, really. never viewed it as a negative thing—<br/>i got into a relationship with a close female friend, and i rather enjoyed the experience. of course, she thought we'd be best as friends and i agreed, and i never wanted to be in a relationship after that. paul came along, you know how that goes." she explained, shrugging. "i simply accepted the idea of everyone was fuckin' attractive."</p>
<p>"ohh," charlotte mentally took note of the story, "i- i don't think i can ever confirm i like women."</p>
<p>"you can, though."<br/>"i'm mar—"<br/>"lottie, sam is always out doing god knows what with other people. finding someone to help out during this important topic is better than hooking up just to fuck behind his back, right?" emma fought back. she didn't enjoy her husband, he's never nice to her or their group.</p>
<p>"i don't have many female friends, em, i don't want to go up to someone at a gay bar and ask to kiss me."<br/>"hello, i'm here! female pal and free of charge!"<br/>"emma," charlotte ran a hand over her face, "would paul agree to that?"<br/>"i'm not his property, am i?"<br/>"you're right but—"<br/>"i want to help. i can just give you a lil peck to test if you like it." reassured emma, she kept her focus on her as she waited for her to respond.</p>
<p>a simple nod was all charlotte managed, moving the hand from her face to her lap. emma gave her a smile and scooted closer, lifting her own hand in order to lightly place her fingertips under her chin and lift her head.<br/>her cheeks were flushed a hue of scarlet, which was adorable to the barista. sam really doesn't deserve this woman.</p>
<p>it did not take long, no, not a second was spent to press a soft peck against her lips. emma smiled once more afterwards, and even received a smile back; they sat there still, their gaze not breaking, no realization that their lips were connected again.</p>
<p>emma slowly moved her hand onto her cheek, using her thumb to caress it; charlotte didn't move her her hands, she kept a grip against her skirt.</p>
<p>a minute passed, she pulled away and just barely opened her eyes to look at the other, feeling her put her hand against hers. charlotte stared at her in awe, trying to think of something to say. emma beat her to it:</p>
<p>"maybe bi?"<br/>"maybe bi." charlotte giggled quietly, "you should've said maybi."</p>
<p>the barista laughed and shook her head at the dumb word. "only you and bill can make terrible jokes. but really, is it possible?" she asked. charlotte gave a nod and smiled, moving emma's hand down to the bed.</p>
<p>"thank you for the help."<br/>"it was an honor. if you have any gay urges, hit me up, i could be in the mood to kiss a soft lady like you again." emma nudged up against her, giggles spilling from charlotte.</p>
<p>now everytime the ccpr group goes out for their afternoon lunch break, mischievous smirks are shared from emma to charlotte, who only laughs and shushes her. the offer of affection would absolutely be taken advantage of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok now that old stories are up, i can finally get through my current one (that i have yet to post here).<br/>follow my insta for more homosexuals</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>